The Problems with Molting
The Problems with Molting is a drabble fanfic dedicated to the fandom. It's title says enough. Prologue ~Fifteen years in the past~ Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private were settling in their new home after being rescued from the iceberg and were mainly kept in the children's zoo nursery for safety. One day Skipper, Kowalski and Rico had gotten an unbearable itching sensation, "ugh why am I so itchy?" Skipper complains raking his wingtips all over himself, "I don't know but it is agonizing" Kowalski complained rubbing his back against the wall, "uh huh" Rico added too clawing his butt, Private was sitting near the viewport watching, he was the only one not suffering the itching, "why isn't Private itchy?" Skipper asks since he looked at Private who just shrugs, "who knows" Kowalski dismisses, the visitors noticed when they came to see, eventually the three scratched so hard that some of their feathers were loosened. Suddenly the itching sensation stopped much to their relief, but that was short lived as all of a sudden patches of feathers popped out, making themselves, Private and the viewing humans gasp, Skipper Kowalski and Rico looked at themselves and caught sight of their now-exposed skin, all the while feeling more feathers come off, "ugh I knew it was this, we're shedding" Kowalski states and the other two turn grim, "what is shedding?" Private asks, "well you see Private, once in a while we penguins go through a phase that our feathers lose their strength and our bodies have to get rid of them and make new feathers, it's also called molting" Skipper explains, "the downside is that when this happens we can't go swimming to get our food, we become literally grounded and we lose our appetites" Kowalski adds, "that's terrible, but why aren't I shedding?" Private asks, "we don't know" Rico shrugs, "well how long does it last?" Private asks again, "about a month" Kowalski lamented. Suddenly the zookeepers came in after being alerted to the penguin's molts, the veterinarians take Skipper, Kowalski and Rico with them to the vet while Private remains, though he had other ideas "hey wait for me" he calls but one veterinarian stops him with a foot, "no no little one, you can't come" it said sounding like a female, Private kept trying though but failed to after the door closed, Private felt scared as this was his first time alone, yet he wasn't liking it, he hid behind a crib out of fear. Meanwhile for Skipper, Kowalski and Rico they were placed on an examination table, more feathers broke free and they felt their faces heat up in embarrassment, "well this isn't too much of a concern, just a catastrophic molt which all penguins go through" the doctor explains looking over the three chicks who don't find it pleasant, "so what should we do about it" a nurse asks, "there isn't anything we can do to stop it, but fortunately all it does is discard their feathers that have run out of energy, new ones will grow back in about a month but until then they can't go swimming, penguins in the wild are forced to live off fat they stored before molting, but since these are now living in captivity give them large doses of cut-up fish, even if they lost their appetites, which is a force of habit they suffer from" the doctor explains checking over the chicks, which only intensified their embarrassment, they were obscuring their crotches with their limbs as they felt naked (more so than they normally are), the doctor chuckled at their faces and decides to have some mercy on them as he said they could go back to the nursery, the vets carried them back and placed them on the floor, they kept avoiding to look at each other's crotches as they didn't want to see their sex organs, their humiliation was interrupted by a crying sound and they realized Private was alone, "Private" they all called and Private peeked his head from behind a crib, tears covered his face, "Private what happened" Skipper asks rushing to and hugging Private, who felt relieved despite being featherless, "y-you left me-e, I-I didn't w-want to b-be alone" Private sobbed, "we're sorry, we won't ever leave you again" Skipper offered petting his back, eventually Private felt better and released Skipper but regretted looking at them cause he felt repulsed by their nakedness, "don't worry you'll get used to looking at us being nude, and you'll get used to being looked at as nude when you go through this" Kowalski offered and Private giggles. Two weeks of their molt phase pass and they were happy that it was almost over, the three older penguins were wearing blankets to keep warm and hide their shame from the public, one day though when the three awoke on a morning their molting had a new surprise, "good morning Private" Skipper yawned out, but noticed his voice sounded different and Private looked smaller than himself, Private woke too and noticed Skipper looked bigger than he remembers, "is it just me or have you gotten big?" he asks, Skipper got up and noticed they were both right, when Skipper stood up he was much taller than Private now, quickly he ran to a mirror and got the shock of his life, "oh my gosh" he screamed accidentally waking Kowalski and Rico in the process, "what's with the yelling?" Kowalski asks, he suddenly grabs his neck as he clearly noticed his own voice sounded different, "yeah?" Rico joined until he too noticed his voice was different too, they both got up and Private gasps, "you're bigger too?" he asks, Kowalski and Rico looked at Skipper whom also looked bigger so they went to his mirror and found out it was all true, also screaming from shock, "whoa, we look...good" Kowalski comments as they all admire themselves in the mirror, even though they were still naked from the molting but were ignoring that, they looked older, Rico flexed his arms and both saw and felt the muscles in them were twitching, Kowalski skimmed himself from head to toe and noticed his width was somewhat small as he felt skinny, he also noticed his reflection in the mirror dwarfed Skipper and Rico's, Skipper was kind of embarrassed by his look, his head was still flat but his height was still low compared to Kowalski and Rico, he also skimmed his belly with his hands and felt it was bulging out, making him look fat, Private came to them and he now was so small they could carry him in their arms, "up" he called getting their attention, Skipper smiles and picks him up and Private snuggles against Skipper's protruding chest. Later the vets came back to check on them and give them their breakfast but gasp when they saw their shedding chicks looking full grown, they came inside and were attempting to carry them to the vet again, Skipper made sure Private wouldn't get left behind again as he had tightened his hold over the infant, the vets made no attempt to separate them though and took all four of them, once again they were placed on the examination table, "well well looks like they had growth spurts overnight, this has never happened during molting before but it may foreshadow it" the doctor comments, he took measurements of their heights, widths and weights, he also poked them on their bellies which tickled them, "now they are sexually fertile and ready to mate" the doctor adds which caused the three penguins to stiffen, they were still young and didn't feel ready to mate, they also prayed they wouldn't be forced to date girl penguins and become parents by the zoo, they catch sight of Private looking confused, clearly not knowing what sex or mating is and frankly they were gonna leave it as that for now, "should we enlist a transfer of female penguins from some other zoo or aquarium?" a nurse asks, making the trio nervous, the doctor seems to notice their reaction and says, "well we won't force them to reproduce if they don't want to, so lets wait a few more years", the three birds sigh in relief, but it wasn't over yet, "but just to make sure they are fertile why don't we find out for ourselves" the doctor offers once again causing the three to feel nervous, one of the veterinarians pick up Skipper who struggled but couldn't escape, he was placed on his back and his head and arms were restrained, his legs were pulled apart and he could feel his sex organ tensing up making him blush, then the doctor puts on gloves and began to stir it up with a sex massage (which starts with the letter "M"). (Warning: this part gets very sexual), Skipper felt his S organ tense up some more and he felt something was flowing through it from the massaging on it, something liquid, he Kowalski and Rico new little to nothing about sex but they each had a good guess as to what is coming, Skipper tried to hold it in until it faded but failed to as a white goo squirts out, luckily the doctor had stopped his little massage and backed off, eventually Skipper's sex organ began to relax as his sperm ran out, he and the other penguins wretched at the gooey sperm lying on a towel, it was then that the veterinarians released Skipper and gave him a slight bath to wash off the lingering sperm that was stuck to his crotch, Kowalski and Rico went through the same moment (first Kowalski then Rico), placed on their backs on a separate table restrained, some persuasion in their hormones, spawning for the first time and grimacing from it, then bathed a little so they wouldn't have dried sperm on them, although the veterinarians gathered the sperm on the towel it was on and scooped it into capsules, "well now that that is done, I guess they can live in the penguin exhibit now, the baby too" the doctor declared. The four were then brought to the penguin exhibit and were left there, "well that was such a nightmare" Kowalski comments, "yeah being forced to getting married and becoming parents early in our lives would've been much worst, though I think we already have" Skipper noted glancing at Private, Kowalski and Rico realize he was right but didn't feel bothered by it at all. After a month of their stay in the zoo Skipper Kowalski and Rico's molts had completed and their feathers had regrown. Stay tuned for The Problems with Molting, Chapter one Characters *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private and more Gallery Category:Fanfics